


Mistletoe and Wine

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas party time at the Buy More.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Wine

 

“Shoot me now,” Casey muttered, leaning against the other side of the doorframe to Chuck.

 

Chuck took another drink from his cardboard cup, wincing at the amount of alcohol that Jeff had added to the punch. There was no wonder that the rest of the Buy More staff were wrecked, if they’d been drinking this stuff all night.

 

“It’s just a party, Casey,” Chuck told him, rolling his eyes. “Try and enjoy yourself.”

 

Casey sighed but accepted the cup that Chuck retrieved from the table and handed to him. For a while they stood in silence, watching the antics of their colleagues. They both looked around as Morgan came stumbling over, one arm slung around Anna.

 

“Hey, Chuck! C’mon, buddy, we’re gonna copy our asses,” he said.

 

Anna giggled, a wicked gleam in her eye as she added, “We’re going to paper Big Mike’s office with them.”

 

Chuck laughed, especially when he saw Casey’s lips quirk as he tried not to smile. The thought of Big Mike coming in tomorrow morning to find his office in that state seemed to have cheered him up.

 

“I’ll pass, Morgan, but you go for it.”

 

Anna and Morgan scurried away again, laughing between themselves. This was pretty typical for Christmas parties at the Buy More; drunken staff who were still nursing hangovers the following morning at work, photocopies of various parts of the anatomy stuck to walls, leftover decorations that they continued to find a week afterwards. Still, it was fun.

 

Chuck had been surprised that Casey had come along, half expecting him to simply refuse Lester’s invite. Casey’s reply when he asked was simply,

 

“I’m staff, aren’t I?”

 

Casey seemed to have lightened up a little recently. Not so much that it was obvious to everyone else, but it was to Chuck. Then again, Chuck had spent a lot of time watching him lately; he wasn’t sure when it began but he had found himself looking at Casey with an appreciative eye. Maybe the fact that the man saved his life on a daily basis made Chuck see him in a whole new light. Or maybe it was just the way that green Buy More t-shirt stretched so perfectly over his muscles, he thought with a sigh. Oh, who was he kidding? Casey looked his way when he heard the sigh, studying him as though trying to work out what was wrong, and Chuck smiled nervously. It was at times like these, he was glad that the art of mind-reading was still confined to superheroes and comic books. Casey would kick his ass if he could have read the thought that had just flitted through Chuck’s mind. Then again, he reasoned mentally, that could be kinda cool, being able to see what Casey was thinking…

 

Jeff came wandering toward them with a big grin on his face, Lester following rather unsteadily with a paper cup in one hand. “You’re under the mistletoe,” he announced.

 

Chuck glanced up, seeing that Jeff was right. He’d put the stuff everywhere in the hope that he could accidentally-on-purpose end up underneath it with Anna. He had even fashioned himself a Santa hat that had a piece of mistletoe that hung from a wire just in front of his forehead. It hadn’t worked yet but Jeff was ever the optimist.

 

“You have to kiss,” Jeff persisted. “It’s tradition.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Lester slurred, waving his cup at them and spilling the contents over his shoes.

 

Glancing up at Casey nervously, wondering what he would make of this whilst secretly jumping for joy at the prospect, Chuck was surprised when the NSA agent simply shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Well, I guess if it’s tradition,” Casey said with a faint, yet satisfied, smile, before pulling him nearer and closing his lips over Chuck’s.

 

For a second, Chuck froze, and Casey wondered if he’d misread the kid, but then Chuck began to kiss him back. His arms went up around Casey’s neck, lips parting to allow Casey inside.

 

Chuck could hardly believe that he was doing this; he’d spent so long fantasising about Casey but he had basically accepted that nothing would come of it. Now, he had Casey, and there was no doubt that the other man was enjoying this too. Casey pulled him closer so that there was no room at all between them, Chuck finding himself pressed up against Casey’s hard body, chest to chest, groin to groin. He took the opportunity to run his hands down over the muscular body that he had admired so often, thinking that this might be his one and only chance to touch. He shifted ever so slightly, hearing Casey hiss in a breath as he grazed over the hard bulge in Casey’s jeans. A little voice in the back of his mind pointed out that they weren’t alone, that it really wasn’t the place to be doing this, but he quashed it. Casey’s hand slipped underneath his shirt, the rough skin of Casey’s fingers brushing lightly over his skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

 

Casey eventually drew back, the need for air forcing him to. Damn, the kid was one hell of a kisser. He smiled at the slightly dazed look on Chuck’s face, his tongue flicking out to lick his kiss-swollen lips. It made Casey wonder just how delicious he’d look after a night in his bed. He’d find out, he knew; he had no doubt as to where Chuck would be spending the night.

 

“You want to get out of here?” he murmured.

 

Chuck nodded a little too quickly. “Hell yeah.”

 

As Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand and led him out of the building, Jeff, Lester and a small group of staff stared in silence, eyes wide.

 

“Did you just see-?” Lester asked, sounding stunned.

 

Jeff smirked. “Yep.”

 

“I mean, Casey and Chuck just-?”

 

“Yep,” Jeff told him.

 

Morgan chose that moment to reappear, Anna following behind with a wad of photocopies clenched in one hand. When they saw the stunned, silent people standing around the doorway, Morgan frowned.

 

“What happened?” He looked around for a moment. “Where’d Chuck go?”

 

Jeff’s smirk grew wider. “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.”

 

   


End file.
